Sweater Weather
by CrystalNichole1995
Summary: When Balamb Garden is destroyed, Seifer roams the remains in search for the answers to his questions and the pieces to forgotten memories. Suggested M/M relationship. Don't like, Don't read.


The scarf was adjusted on his neck as he continued to walk down the path he set for himself. Sometimes the water would brush against his boots and the breeze would make the already icy weather even colder. Smoke seeped from his mouth with every breath he took as he walked slowly along the shore. Green eyes turned and looked at the ruins he once used to know better than anyone in the world. He bit his lip as he pulled the courage to walk towards it. Ignoring the warning signs to not enter, he stooped under the rubble and looked around as if he was looking for something. Memories flashed of cadets running. He could remember chasing people who weren't following his rules and beating down those who argued.

The man continued to walk, running his fingers through his hair as he visited each individual area of the broken down facility. When he reached where the elevator should have been, he looked around before looking up. It was quite obvious that the destruction had hit here the hardest.

"_**Seifer"**_

He turned quickly at the voice, his eyes wide and scanning the rubble.

"_**Seifer"**_

The man didn't know what caused him to do so, but his legs carried him towards the area he knew best as fast as possible. He jumped over rubble and ducked under fallen beams before running through the broken hallway. There were sparks from the door panel and the door was wide open, never to shut again. Stepping inside, the blond looked around, listening carefully for the voice that he heard just a moment ago. When he was met with silence his heart dropped. "Get yourself together Almasy. You're hearing things now." It didn't stop him from roaming the training center. Trees were knocked over and the place looked like a destroyed forest. There was rubble everywhere and places that he commonly hid out at were unreachable. His hand slid along one walls, which were now visible. He jumped on a fallen tree and chuckled to himself as he attempted to balance and walk across it.

"_**I hope you fall on your ass."**_

He stopped and gasped as he lost his balance and fell. He looked around for the source of the voice. He couldn't bring himself to remember who the voice belonged to, but it was such a familiar voice. It seemed to be a lot more quiet before and he was determined to find the source of the voice. His heartbeat sped up just a little as he walked back to the center. He made his way to the broken elevator shaft and looked up. he wondered if the second or third floor had even survived the attack. He took a step and felt something soft beneath his foot. Looking down he gasped and fell backwards. He had stepped on the flesh of a dead man who was crushed beneath the rubble. A lot of horror was evident on his face as he doubled over and threw up. It had been a long time since he had seen a dead body of war.

A screech behind him caused his gaze to be broken and looked towards the elevator shaft. Very slowly the machine's doors opened to reveal the elevator himself. He was confused, nothing should have been working in this facility. Unsure of how to react, he stepped inside carefully, testing the floor to make sure it wouldn't collapse. he pressed the button for the next floor up and sure enough he was delivered. Classroom to classroom, door to door. Seifer went inside every room, looking for someone still alive. He opened one of the door and closed it immediately seeing the blood scattered everywhere. It was a massacre that he didn't want to witness. That thought brought a tightness to his chest that he couldn't explain. He returned to the elevator and went to the top floor.

"_**Do you remember me, Seifer?"**_

His throat tightened as the elevator suddenly stopped and the lights that were on went out. He knew anything working in this building was too good to be true. The man silently cursed himself and sat down on the floor, trying to process who was talking to him. Why were they so loud all of a sudden. His head throbbed and he closed his eyes.

Stormy blue eyes.

Chocolate hair

The elevator shaft allowed a slight breeze and he was sure it was because something was broken and allowing the cold air in.

Ice… Princess?

He felt water on his face, and he reached up to touch it to realize they came from his own eyes. Tears? He felt his body shiver and knew that it wasn't from being cold. Sobs overcame his body as he stood, pounding on the doors. He knew where he was, and he knew who was just mere inches above him. He could remember the shrill ringing of his phone when he received the call that changed his life.

"Squall!" He pounded on the elevator doors, hoping they would deliver him to where he wanted to go. "Squall!"

He reached up and grabbed the latch above him. It was jammed, but he pulled, and he slammed against it as best he could before it finally broke and fell next to him. Seifer pulled himself into the shaft and started to climb just a little bit higher. He was almost where he wanted to go. No matter what he had to get there. When he reached the final doors he tried to pry them open. There was no such luck in doing so. It seemed these doors were worse than the others. he kicked and he pounded on them the best that he could before a sound caught his ear. The sound of gears running and suddenly the doors opened as if there was no problem.

The place was trashed, and there was rubble everywhere. The floors felt unstable and he took caution as he walked. Who knew where the floor would break down. His eyes were focused on one thing. Across the back of the chair in the headmaster's office was a brown jacket with white trimmed fur. He slowly walked forward and entered through the broken door.

"_We're sorry Mr. Almasy. We did all we could."_

His hand touched the fur, and travelled the edge of the chair. Dread ran through him. It was true. He still couldn't believe it, and for some reason he didn't want to. A smile twitched at his lips as he spun the chair, just imagining the annoyed look he would get.

_"__I'm going to count the number of times you bother me while I work."  
><em>_"__Oh, Ice princess. You love my surprise visits."_

_"__Hmph."_

**"I'm here."**_**  
><strong>_

The scattered papers along the desk caught his attention. "I see that. Hard at work, like always." He picked up one and scanned the boring report before dropping it and letting it fly gently to the ground. Something caught his attention, it was a small envelope and on it was addressed 'Seifer'. He picked it up and turned it over, ripping the top enough to slip out the contents.

_Seifer, _

_I know what it means if you've found this. you probably read on the news what's happened and at this very moment I'm sure you're outside the garden trying to get in. Please, stay where you are. I have enough distractions as it is and worrying about you inside the garden would make it more difficult. The thought of you getting hurt scares me._

_I figured I owed you this letter, so I'm trying to write it quickly. Commanding the entire garden on what to do while writing the one you love a letter of apology is a very difficult thing. I hope you understand why I did what I did. I was given this responsibility, and we both knew that this was a risk. I wasn't prepared, Seifer. I should have seen this coming but I was so focused on being with you that I didn't prepare. Don't think I'm blaming you, though. I know I'm bad at putting how I feel into words, but the time I spent with you made everything worth it. You've made me happier than anything in this world could have. Words can't describe how much i love you. _

_I want you to promise me something. If you're reading this because I died in this attack, I want you to promise that you won't follow me. You tried to die on me once, and I won't allow you to try again. I know you always said living without me is impossible for you, and you always gave your crude reasons, but i know the real reason, so don't feel guilty for not telling me directly. I understood you better than anyone else. _

_Don't worry, Seifer. We will meet again. Nothing can keep us apart for long. As of right now, it's too cold for you here and now._

_Remember. One love, two mouths. One love, one house. _

_Just us._

_I love you, and I'm sorry i'm not with you now._

_yours,_

_Squall Leonhart_

Seifer bit his lip and smiled weakly. "One love, two mouths. One love, one house. Don't worry, ice princess. It's too cold here without you."

Wrapping his arms around the jacket and pulling it tightly to himself, Seifer sat down on the floor and buried his face in the jacket, allowing himself to sob and shake. He shivered and slid his hands through the arms of the sweater, imagining the hands that would normally be underneath. He was only met with the chilled air, but he didn't mind. The cold reminded him of the cold personality he loved the most.

**"Goodbye."**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

So, I wrote this story for a friend of mine. Me and her used to roleplay as Seifer and Squall all the time, and I just happened to be listening to the song Sweater Weather while talking to her and it just sparked. I hope you enjoy.

_**Reviews would be nice~ **_


End file.
